Surrender The Night
by ForkingToaster
Summary: Frank and Gerard in Battery City. Short, fluffy one-shot pre-Killjoys. Frerard/Ferard/Fun Poison. Homosexuality is banned in Battery City, how will Frank and Gerard's relationship work?


**Hey guys! I'm in the middle of writing a Killjoy fic, but I got inspiration for a one-shot, so here it is! I suppose it could be seen as a little prequel to what I'm working on, but it has nothing to do with the story.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, medication use.**

**The pairing is Frerard/Ferard. However you want to spell it, that's what it is. Since they're in the Dangerverse, I suppose it could even be considered Fun Poison. **

**I don't own anything. **

**Surrender The Night**

Frank Iero was never one to follow rules. Even here in Battery City, where he had to swallow pills that kept him happy and complacent, he was a rule breaker.

It helped that his best friend Raymond covered for him. Raymond was one of the citizens with the coveted job of Watcher. He watched the random video tapes of his sector of the city. It was a good thing that he had the sector I which he, Frank, and the Way brothers lived.

He had covered their asses more times than any of them could count, but he wasn't complaining. After all, they all knew they were the best of friends before the bombs dropped, and they would do anything for each other. Even defy Better Living.

Not that they really remembered life before the bombs dropped. Hell, all Frank knew when he had awakened after the bombings was his name.

*Flashback*

_He had seen Michael across the room, and instantly he knew that the other man's name was Michael Way. Well, the first thought was actually "Mikey" Way, but nicknames were prohibited in Battery City. _

_Just one of the rules that Frank liked to break. _

_When he had seen Michael, he had this feeling in his chest, like Michael meant a lot to him, like he was his best friend. And Frank had suddenly felt guilty about not remembering him. He had gone over and talked to Michael, who seemed to have the same feeling about Frank. _

_After that, they found Raymond (again, a nickname was the first thing that came to mind. "Ray") Toro. They all talked for a while about wondering what was going on, when they noticed another familiar person across the room. _

_Michael ran over to him, hugging the other man in a tight embrace, and Frank instantly knew that he was Gerard Way, Michael's brother. But along with the feeling of friendship that Frank had been getting from everyone else, he was feeling something else in his chest, something more._

_He knew, by the way that Gerard looked at him, that the other man felt the same. But for some reason, they both didn't acknowledge it. Especially after the incident where they saw two women kissing, right before they were dragged apart by Draculoids and beaten down. _

_They knew that whatever the feeling was, it was dangerous. _

*End Flashback*

Frank shook his head and got out of his bed. He and Gerard had spoken eventually about the… feelings that they had.

Feelings were another rule that Frank felt the need to break.

They knew how they were supposed to feel. They knew that the feeling that they had when they had first seen each other was love, and that it was soon stifled by the pills that they took. Stifled, but not erased.

They still felt things when they looked at each other, when they accidentally or purposefully touched. They knew that the feelings were not as strong as they should be, and their urges were easily conquered, but parts of them didn't want the urges to be conquered.

They _wanted_ to be in love.

Eventually, they had given in though. They had succumbed to the not-so-strong feelings that were really stronger than the pills that muted them.

Frank grinned at the memory.

*Flashback*

_Frank and Gerard had been alone in Frank's apartment, just hanging out on their day off. Actually, they were really bored. And Frank was really nervous. _

_He had decided, before inviting Gerard over, that he wanted to admit his feelings. He was sick of wanting to say or do things, but then being too much of a coward to do anything. He was almost angry (or as angry as someone could get on the pills) that Better Living banned his wants. _

_It really was probably for the best, but still. He wanted to be happy, and that's what Better Living promised, right? Happiness._

_He took himself out of his thoughts and looked at Gerard, who was watching the news on TV. God, that man was beautiful. Frank was surprised that the other's face wasn't banned or something for being so pretty. It was like a work of art. _

_His hair was dyed black (only black and white blonde hair was allowed. There were too many shades of brown, gold, and red for anyone to be regulated if actual, natural hair color was allowed) and it was a little longer than what was technically permitted, but no one seemed to care. Especially not Frank. _

_Gerard glanced over at his staring friend, and Frank stuck out his tongue in a childish way. Gerard grinned at that, which sent very slight butterflies (moths, really) around his stomach. _

_To cover up from this, Frank launched himself at Gerard, tickling his best friend. Gerard laughed and tried to shove the smaller man off of him to no avail. _

_Physical contact was another broken rule._

"_Really, Frank, get off of me!" He laughed, as Frank got into a more comfortable position straddling the taller man. _

"_Never!" He yelled, increasing the force of his tickles. _

_Suddenly, Gerard flipped them over and had Frank's hands pinned down by his sides. Gerard was breathing heavily while hovering over his friend, and both of them were grinning like madmen. _

_At least Better Living had no rule against smiling. In fact, they encouraged it. _

_They both panted in silence, their grins slowly fading into small smiles, until their breathing returned to normal. _

"_If I let you up will you keep tickling me?" Gerard asked warily. _

"_Yeah, probably." Frank answered truthfully. He didn't want to move, not yet. If he was going to live his life as a lie, he might as well indulge his fantasies once in a while. _

"_I'm not moving, then." Gerard said stubbornly. He subconsciously leaned a little closer to Frank, trying to get into a more comfortable position. _

"_Fine." Frank whispered, not trusting himself to say anything more without putting unnecessary emotion into his voice. _

"_Fine." Gerard said, leaning even closer. _

"_Fine." Frank gasped, now feeling the other man's slow breathing on his face. _

"_Fine." Gerard murmured, shooting a semi-questioning look to his friend, as their lips were close enough for Frank to just lean up, and then they would touch._

"_Fine." Frank breathed, before letting his head move upwards to crash his lips softly against the other man's. _

_Their hearts raced. This was illegal. But as Gerard softly moaned into the kiss, and moved his arms to Frank's shoulders, Frank couldn't care less. He used his newly freed arms to reach up and get his fingers caught in the other man's wonderful hair. He grinned into the kiss, as it sparked memories inside of him. _

_Gerard pulled away first, needing air. "I think… we've done that before?" He asked, panting. _

"_Yeah. And we're going to do it again." Frank said, pulling Gerard down for another slow, happy kiss._

*End Flashback*

That had been a year ago, exactly. Now, Frank wasn't one for anniversaries, but he felt that having kept a good, stable, secret relationship going for an entire year was pretty awesome. So he had a present for his boyfriend.

Gerard would be over in an hour, so Frank only had that long to make himself look pretty. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower, washing off streams of makeup that he was forced to apply to his body every day so that he didn't get arrested for his tattoos.

But he didn't have work today, so he could let them show. Gerard didn't mind. In fact, the man loved his tattoos. He called them art (an all but forbidden word). Sometimes, when they were alone he would just sit and look at the tattoos, both of them trying to think of each one's meaning. Frank had a vague feeling attached to each one, but never a full memory.

He dried his hair after exiting the shower and pulled on a white BLI T-shirt and black jeans. He felt like the jeans should be tighter, but those weren't allowed here either. And like that, he was ready.

He ate a bowl of cereal, but didn't even glance at the pills on the table. Their effects were wearing off, which was just what he wanted. He hadn't taken his pills all of yesterday and he was starting to feel actually happy, and excited, and nervous. It felt… good. Very, very good. Why would anyone take pills when they could feel like this?

Gerard knocked on the door half an hour later, and the nervous/happy feeling intensified. He skipped to the door and collected himself, before opening it to see his boyfriend.

"Hey Frankie." Gerard said, as soon as the door was closed and he was sure no one could hear them. He had adopted Frank's bad habit of nicknames.

"Hello there, Gee." Frank grinned, smiling wider than he could legitimately remember. Suddenly Gerard looked concerned.

"Are you okay? Did they up your dose of pills?" He asked worriedly. Frank shook his head.

"Nope." Frank said happily, hugging his boyfriend and then leaning up to kiss him. He drew his face away so that their noses were touching and whispered, "I didn't take my pills today so I could tell you 'I love you' and actually mean it."

Gerard grinned at that and turned his head, bringing Frank into a bruising kiss. He moved forward, making Frank back up as the kiss continued until they collapsed on the couch.

"I love you so much." Gerard whispered, pecking Frank on the lips, "I can't even ignore it through the pills anymore. It's overwhelming."

"I love you too. You make me happier sober than any pill could ever attempt to." Frank grinned, leaning up and kissing him again.

"Happy one year, babe." Gerard said in between the kissing and the removal of clothing that was suddenly happening.

**And that's it. I got the inspiration of this fic from the picture Valentines from Blind by HEWhite on Deviantart. Check it out. (Sorry for stealing your idea)**

**hewhite. deviantart art/Valentines-from-Blind-283643819**


End file.
